


Certified Ghoul-Lover

by Henceforth_Armageddon_Reprised



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Chem Use (Fallout), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Recreational Drug Use, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henceforth_Armageddon_Reprised/pseuds/Henceforth_Armageddon_Reprised
Summary: I'd type 'Ghoulfucker' but there is also some fluff (fluff that would make me have to find a dentist sooner because my teeth are already bad enough as it is).~~~~Essentially, I don't see anything for the lesser-known ghouls. I only see stuff for Charon, Gob (which is already rare), Hancock, Wiseman....soooo....LET'S WRITE FOR ALL THE GHOULS! More tags and stuff will be added as this progresses.
Relationships: Snowflake/Female Lone Wanderer, Snowflake/Lone Wanderer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Certified Ghoul-Lover

"You mean to tell me they wouldn't let you touch them just because you're a ghoul?" Peony, the rather short and stubby woman questioned the much larger ghoul-barber. To be completely honest Charon, Azruhkals Behemoth of a bouncer, made her feel 10x smaller than what Snowflake made her feel. On top of getting ready to turn 20, her family was mostly short genes anyways.

"Rivet City is just filled with bigots. It's fine now that I'm in Underworld though." Snowflake took a hit of jet and stepped over to the mattress lying on the ground. He ran a hand through his white hair as he sat down. For months Peony had been coming to Underworld and staying for about a week each time. And every time she came she would mostly hang around Snowflake. Eventually, it got to the point they had been harmlessly sleeping together. Nothing sexual. As much as Peony loved staying at Carol's she needed to save some caps if it meant freeing some poor souls that were trapped in slavery. Snowflake didn't mind sharing his bed especially with someone he was close to.

Peony had sat beside Snowflake and hugged him from the side. Normally the hugs were just friendly but this hug? They could both tell it was different than the others. Snowflake felt the sympathetic squeeze from the woman and Peony felt him relax more as she held him. Eventually, Snowflake had lied down on his back, pulling Peony on top of him. It wasn't often that he took his sunglasses off. But when he did it was only around Peony. Milky grey with a very subtle blue tint around the irises. She sighed contently and pulled herself closer to him. Arms resting around his neck, legs straddling his torso, head in the crook of his neck. He smelled of hair products he normally used for clients and sometimes himself as well as the faint airy-smell of jet (though it also had a pre-war Vicks Vaporub smell to it as well). Comfort. That's what Peony said he always smelled like. Comfort.

"You seem more cuddly than usual." Snowflake laughed. It's true, she did. She knew it.

"You seemed like you needed a hardcore cuddle sesh. So here it is." Peony laughed back. She nuzzled into his neck and took a risk she knew wasn't actually a risk and kissed him below the ear, erm, what was left of it anyways. He softly chuckled and hugged Peony tighter if it was even possible. Underworld residents had walked through the area to get to 9th Circle but soon none had been using the area. Someone probably said something or saw the two of them lying in peace. 'Don't bother Snowflake and Peony,' Peony had thought someone said. That's another thing. Due to always being in Underworld they stopped only referring to her as 'Smoothskin' (though it was still a nickname some called her to fuck with her). Most just call her by her name now. 

"You're always helpin' us out. I've always wondered why you're so kind to us when no one else is." Peony kissed his neck this time and answered what probably wasn't a question but was more a statement.

"I just don't see a reason to be rude. You're still human. The only few differences being you're all immune to radiation, you live longer, and you have differently textured skin. It's nothing to be rude towards though." She started rubbing one of his arms.

"Hey, Flowerchild," She heard him say his little nickname for her. "You kissin' on me, rubbin' on me, lovin' on me...does this mean you and I are two halves of a whole?" God, he sounded adorable. 

"Yeah, Snow....we're together." She snatched the jet from him before he could take another hit and put the chem up to her own lips. He watched as she took one long puff then put it up to his own lips. They both locked eyes as they took turns with the chem. He slipped his hands from the top of her back lower to her mid-back right above where her shirt met her trousers. He wasn't trying to be sexual, per se, he was just getting more and more relaxed with the smooth skin he had fallen head over heels with. God damn, he had to have been the luckiest son of a gun. His milky-grey eyes were still glued to her bright rad-green ones. It's like they shone brighter whenever they looked at him. 

Peony pulled herself closer to his face. The room darkened, at least to them it did. It was as if everything ceased to exist and it was only them. Their lips connected as their eyes shut. Little did they know a certain scavenging trader ghoul had walked past and saw the both of them. In a small city like Underworld word spreads fast. 'That smooth skin, Peony, she and Snowflake are together.' It spread from Carol's Place to The 9th Circle all the way to Underworld Outfitters. They even got Dr. Barrows talking about it. 

It's not all the time, hell it was the first time it's happened in Underworld, that a smoothskin and ghoul got together. The first time a smooth skin and ghoul started dating there too.

That night the pair slept soundly and even got a better rest than usual.

~~~~

“Slept...good la….st night, Sn...Snowflake?” Patchwork questioned the hairstylist as he passed him. 

“Yeah, Patches.”

“Heard a…..bout what happ...ened. Looks like y….got a girlfriend.” He drunkenly chuckled then stumbled off to The 9th Circle to drink even more. How did Patches find out? Snowflake wondered as he headed to Carol’s for some grub. There seemed to be a chatter around the place that quieted down when he entered. Gretta gave him a Brahmin steak and told him about the 15% off discount. 

“What’s the discount for?” He questioned.  
Gretta turned heel and began speaking, “It’s rare anyone dates a smoothskin down here. You seem to be a lucky one.” She chuckled and rounded the counter to speak with Carol about God-knows-what.

Snowflake smiled to himself. After going ghoul and having to leave Rivet City then ending up in Underworld he thought it would be the end of his dating scene. 

But that smoothskin? Wanting to date a washed up ghoul hairstylist like himself? How could he get so lucky?


End file.
